The Return of the Uncanny
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! [One-shot] In an old house, there was a girl. She was only eight when her mother locked her in the bathroom and waited for her daughter to die. What will happen when the girl decides to return to get her revenge? Rated T for violence


**Hi everyone,**

**here is my Halloween Special!**

**I know, I have two other stories to work on, but I just wanted to make something on Halloween!**

**I spent so much time working on my grammar XP**

**Hope you like it**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-1965, ****Tokyo****, Japan -**

It was a dark, gloomy, dusky, and silent night. The streets were dimly lit and only a few people dared to walk out at this time. It was silent, all the doors and the windows were locked. You would call this place a ghost town, for there was no trace of the liveliness that had been present in the morning. There was nothing heard but the howls of the wind and a cat walking through the bushes.

On one side of the road was a fence, the rotting wood and the peeling varnish making the fence look like it could collapse at any moment. On the other side of the fence was a small house with a shabby appearance. Plants were growing under the large broken windows. And there were creaking old steps to the front door. Cobwebs hung from the ceilings with crawling spiders waiting for their prey. The front yard had big, dead, scary trees that stood on each side of the house. The full blue moon cast shadows on the whole scene creating the haunted effect.

In that house, lived a tall skinny woman with her little daughter. The woman had black long hair and pretty blue eyes. She had a slightly pale complexion and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was a young lady, in her twenties.

Her daughter, Fuusuke, was a cute, shy, little girl who was very smart. She was also very quiet and loved to play with her dolls. She was about 8. She was a beautiful girl with white-silver hair and teal eyes.

Fuusuke wasn't liked by anyone, she had no friends. Her mother was all she had. She loved her mother so much and she tried everything to make her mommy proud. She never disobeyed or annoyed her. She loved her mother deeply and she believed that her mother loved her too…

But she was wrong,

Hitomiko hated her daughter more than anything. She was a waste of space, a waste of money, just useless in her eyes. She wanted her out of her life, gone, dead. She had been planning her death for a long time. She knew that if she killed her daughter, she won't have another mouth to feed, not another kid in to take care of, and she will have more money to spend.

One night, the mother heard a voice telling her to kill her daughter **(Don't ask me about it)**. Fuusuke was sleeping in her room when her mother slowly opened the door. She then picked her up and walked over to the bathroom. The floor was creaking because of the rotting wood. Fuusuke slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again. She thought maybe her mother wanted to take her to sleep in her room with her.

Hitomiko put her daughter on the floor and she made sure that there was no water in the bathroom. She then slowly closed the door and locked it before walking away.

Minutes turned to hours, hours then turned to days, which turned to weeks. Fuusuke was still locked in the bathroom. Her heart was pounding, her face felt hot, and she felt terribly sick. She was getting extremely weak from lack of food and water. She was not prepared to be where she was now. She was scared, cold and she was starving. No one could even hear her cries.

She couldn't believe that her mother actually did this to her. Didn't she love her? Why did she do this, to her _only_ beloved daughter?

Two days later Fuusuke, at the age of only eight, died, alone in a bathroom at the hands of the one person she loved more than anything.

* * *

**-October 31, 1966-**

A whole year has passed since the death of the little girl. Hitomiko was now living in a new house, better than that junk she used to live in. She was now living a happy life with her boyfriend, Kudou Michiya **(The coach of Inazuma Japan)** and without her useless daughter. Actually she almost forgot she had a daughter. She had more time to spend with her friends and of course, _more money._

One dark and stormy night, Hitomiko was in the living room when she noticed that Michiya was staring at the wall slightly to the right of the room. Hitomiko asked him what he was staring at and he was hesitant to answer her. Then seconds later he said "I'm not lying about this but I just saw a little girl looking at you."

Hitomiko became terrified. She looked in that direction and couldn't see anything. She told him she couldn't see anything and also that she didn't believe what he was telling her. She assumed that Michiya was trying to scare her or something.

"I'm not lying."

Hitomiko ignored Michiya and went to the kitchen to make dinner. While she was in the kitchen, she felt that someone was standing behind her watching her like a hawk. She immediately looked behind her and saw no one.

"That was weird," she said to herself

She turned to finish making dinner when she heard footsteps behind her. She felt like someone was right behind her breathing, touching her or something.

"Michiya?" she turned again to look at what it was, but no one was there.

She heard a song that sounded very familiar. She though Michiya turned on the radio.

"Michiya, is that you?" She walked to the kitchen door but she didn't find anyone; she found a singing doll.

She looked at the doll for a moment. The doll looked familiar but she didn't remember where she saw it. She felt confused; where the hell did this doll come from? They didn't have any kids in their house.

She bent down to pick up the doll, but before she touched it…

_"Mommy!"_

She heard a voice.

She felt scared; that voice she heard was…Fuusuke's voice. Then she remembered the doll. It was her daughter's doll. She didn't remember bringing the doll to this house with her. Actually the doll was in the bathroom with her daughter that day.

Then she heard a voice coming from her bed room. She made it to the door; she was surprised that when she got there, no one was in sight.

"Michiya?" She called.

She saw something on her bed, a picture. She walked to the bed and looked at it.

It was a picture of a four year old girl who was holding a doll. The girl was standing in front of an old house, smiling.

Hitomiko recognized both the house and the girl. She wanted to scream when she saw the picture, but she couldn't.

"Hitomiko." Michiya called.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone calling her. She looked behind her and it was her boyfriend.

"Is something wrong? You look terrified as if you have seen a ghost" Michiya said.

Hitomiko shook her head and told Michiya that everything was okay.

After eating dinner, Hitomiko went to sleep leaving her boyfriend in the living room.

She tried to sleep. But she couldn't. She was too frightened. Her mind was full of thoughts. Time passed ... one o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock, four o'clock. Finally, she felt sleepy.

But before she could fall asleep, she heard 'something' falling on the ground. She peeped out of her blanket but it was too dark to see anything. Then she heard footsteps. They were getting louder and louder but soon the footsteps died off.

"Michiya?" she called

She got out of bed when she heard a tapping sound on the window.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning; she saw a face at the window. It looked like...a girl, a girl that looked like her daughter, Fuusuke.

Hitomiko felt scared. She started to shout for her boyfriend but there was no reply.

There was another flash of lightning, but the girl at the window was gone.

Hitomiko got scared even more when her closet door was getting opened and closed repeatedly over and over again.

She ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs when she was pushed and fell on the floor. She felt the push and she knew it was real and not just her mind.

Quickly, she stood up and ran to the living room, where Michiya was. She found him on the ground. Michiya looked like as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide open and his skin was white. He was lying on the floor without moving a muscle. Hitomiko screamed into her hand. _Her boyfriend was dead!_

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw 'her', she was standing in front of the bathroom watching her.

She turned her head to look at the girl. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her. There, in front of the bathroom was Fuusuke, the girl who died in the bathroom a year ago.

But there was something different about her. She was transparent, her eyes were white and she was floating like maybe two feet off the ground.

That made Hitomiko even more scared.

The ghost started walking towards her. Hitomiko started backing away from this thing that was coming to her. Hitomiko's back hit the wall behind her. She slid down it until she was on the ground, eyes wide with fear as Fuusuke got even closer.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me," she started begging over and over, but Fuusuke seemed not to hear her cries. Hitomiko was so scared. She was trembling, her heart was pounding, drops of sweat formed on her forehead and slowly made their way down the sides of her face.

Fuusuke expressed an evil smile as the house started shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Hitomiko screamed while holding her head. The house was shaking so hard that she thought it was going to collapse.

But suddenly, it stopped. Hitomiko opened her eyes to find herself in an uncanny place. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized that she was in the bathroom of her old house.

_"Do you remember this bathroom, mommy?" Fuusuke _didn't wait for her mother to answer _"this is where you left me…to die!" _

Then another shake occurred as wind started to blow strongly. Things started to fall apart. The house was collapsing.

"Fuusuke! Please stop this, please!"

_"It is kind of like what you did to me. _I was dying painfully and slowly_. Did you know how much that hurt, Mommy? I don't think so. Well, now you will know what it feels like... To die at the hands of the person closest to you!" _

Before Hitomiko could say anything, Fuusuke closed her eyes and raised her hand. Suddenly, Hitomiko flew in the air and started to bang against the walls. She let out a horrifying scream, this time with agonizing pain.

Fuusuke then laughed a bit as her mother fell to the ground. Hitomiko was breathing heavily. She had many bruises and scratches on her body. She could barely move a finger.

"Fuusuke, please stop. Why are you doing this?"

_"I'm doing this so I can get my revenge."_

_"Fuusuke, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." _

_"I don't need your apology. I want to get my revenge."_

_Hitomiko started crying. She couldn't say anything._

_"I loved you, mommy, and I thought you loved my too. Why did you kill me? Why did you? WHY?!"_

Wind started to blow stronger. Wood started to go on fire and the windows started to burst.

Fuusuke moved closer to her mother and kissed her forehead.

_"Bye bye, mommy." _she said before disappearing

_Hitomiko was locked in the bathroom and no one even could hear her cries._

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

**_Soooo, how was is? _**

**_Hope you liked it. _**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


End file.
